


RTX is Full of Surprises

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You finally get to meet your boyfriend.Tumblr Anon said: adam ellis and reader they are long distance and reader surprises him at RTX





	

You took in a deep breath, trying to still your trembling hands.

You had never met your boyfriend in real life. The closest you two had ever gotten was through a computer screen in the whole three years you had been dating. And now, here in front of thousands upon thousands of people while he was playing a How To with his best friend Joel (who had helped orchestrate this whole thing), you were going to pop up behind him during a jumpscare and kiss his cheek.

At least, that was the plan. You were so nervous that you might just end up scaring yourself instead of him.

“Adam, Adam, you gotta move!” Joel urged, “I can’t look at this any longer!”

And thank any/all higher powers out there that Joel was a good actor, because when he said his cue for you to start walking out, it didn’t sound cheesy or overrehearsed. You watched as the screen above them that had previously showed the game footage showed a blank page with text instead that instructed the audience to get out their phones and start recording and to act as natural as possible.

You took another deep breath, silently counting to five as you watched the audience do as the screen said. That’s when you began to walk.

Every step seemed to take ages, but it wasn’t long before you were mere inches away from the back of Adam’s head.

Is this real? You wondered. Is this really happening?

You leaned in close, not breathing as to not give yourself away, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The girly squeak and jump that followed was enough to send the audience into laughter, but you could only smile and hope that he was just as excited to see you when he noticed that it was you. And when he finally whirled around, you weren’t disappointed. The sheer glee on his face just lit up the whole room, and when he picked you up and twirled you around, making your dress float around you gently, you couldn’t help but feel like a princess meeting her prince.

“Y/N,” he breathed, setting you down but not taking his hands off of your waist. Not that you minded, of course. “Is that really you?”

In a sudden burst of confidence that you didn’t know you had, you wrapped your arms around his neck with a cheeky smile. “In the flesh,” you confirmed, leaning closer. “Finally.”

And then he had to steal your own thunder by angling his head down and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You smiled into the kiss at the sounds of Joel and the crowd’s cheering.

“That’s real cute. Now I just need my own girlfriend.” Joel lamented into his microphone with a teasing sigh.

Adam chose not to respond, and instead leaned closer to his mic to speak to the crowd. “Yeah, I hope you guys don’t mind, but I’m going to go make out with my girlfriend. Bye!” With that, he scooped you up into his arms bridal style and exited the stage, leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
